1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a multilayer inductor.
2. Related Background of the Invention
The technology related to the field of this kind is, for example, the multilayer inductor described in Patent Document: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-318946. In this conventional multilayer inductor, at least two nonmagnetic layers are formed between turns of a coil except for a region inside the coil and the region inside the coil is in a state in which a magnetic body extends in a lamination direction. In this multilayer inductor, the nonmagnetic layers are provided between the coil turns to suppress sudden reduction in inductance (degradation of dc bias characteristics) due to magnetic saturation of the magnetic body and the magnetic body extends in the region inside the coil to suppress reduction in inductance itself due to the provision of the nonmagnetic layers between the coil turns.